


Bliss

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Cock Slut Harry, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Embedded Images, Feminization, Harry in Lingerie, Improvised Sex Toys, Kink Negotiation, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Size Queen Harry Potter, Slut Harry, Top Draco Malfoy, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry blurts out some of his fantasies to Malfoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here for porn without any plot whatsoever, welcome ;) 
> 
> There will (hopefully) be more chapters and they'll just be getting dirtier and filthier.

It’s the sixth time Harry’s speaking to Malfoy since the war.   
The first few times were right after the trial, Harry handing Malfoy his old wand, holding onto it maybe just a little too long, not wanting to break the eye contact between them. Malfoy’s pretty eyes, he had realised. No, not pretty – pretty was a bit too bland a word. Captivating maybe? And perhaps gorgeous as well, not that he’d ever admit it, really.

“You’ve gorgeous eyes, y’know that?”

It’s the sixth time Harry’s speaking to Malfoy. Yes, he’s counted, not that the other conversations were more than a curt “Hello, Potter” or “Piss off, Potter”. But this time, there might have been a little Gillyweed involved. Not much, Harry thinks, he doesn’t like to get too high, but just enough to take the edge off a bit, relax him. It’s one of the only few things that had helped him calm down from his nightmares after the war. Forget about everything for a bit, let the Gillyweed calm his mind, fill it with other thoughts. Sex helped too, made him feel things and forget about the hurt and the grief. Bit ironic, he thinks, considering how much he likes to be hurt when he’s being fucked.

Why had he said that, though? It wasn’t as if he hadn’t noticed Malfoy, how he had filled out since the war, how he had grown into his features. Harry can admit he likes looking at Malfoy, likes thinking about him at night or in the shower when he’s fisting his cock with one hand, his body slick with sweat and trying to stuff four fingers of his other hand into his arse. He takes another hit of the joint, lets the smoke fill his mouth and then draws a long, deep breath in, feeling the smoke burn its way into his lungs. He opens his eyes, cheeks burning with embarrassment, to see Malfoy looking over at him with a smirk dancing on his lips.

Beautiful lips, too. Harry wants to kiss them.

He passes the joint over, watches Malfoy wrap those lips around the tip and inhale. Watches the smoke leave those lips again, curling in the dark of the night. They’re sitting on a bench in Luna’s garden. There’s the faint sound of music and drunken laughter from the inside of the house. He hadn’t been all too surprised to see Malfoy at her birthday party, she had been talking about him for the past few months more and more.

“Don’t let Ginevra hear that, what would she think, Potter?”

Harry laughs, it’s more a snort, really.

“I’m not with Ginny anymore, haven’t been since 7th year,” he says. “She’s not really my type, y’see.”

Malfoy draws his brows together, shifting slightly on the bench.

“No?”

He really ought to stop talking, Harry thinks. He doesn’t. He’s too comfortable on the bench, it’s just warm enough for a summer’s night and the Gillyweed doesn’t let him care. Most people know about him preferring cock over fanny but it’s not exactly public knowledge. He can’t really risk having his kinks and fantasies being on the first page of Witch Weekly and they’re bound to end up there were paparazzi to follow him to his usual clubs.

“Nah. I prefer pricks, myself. Ginny was lacking a bit in that department.”

He chuckles, turns his head towards Malfoy and finds grey eyes intent on him.

“Who knew. The Golden Boy is a slut for cock,” Malfoy drawls.

“I’m not their Golden Boy.”

“But you’re not denying the other?”

Harry shivers. He’d started taking a liking to Malfoy after the war, saw how much effort he put into apologising to people. Saw how hard he worked, always looking down and taking the abuse people would throw at him in the streets, but kept on working his arse off. He’d developed a few potions after the war, after he finished his potions mastery. One of them was a modified version of the Wolfsbane potion. He sells it for a third of what it originally cost, finally allowing all those who weren’t able to afford it to not suffer through the full moon. He likes Malfoy, goddamn. He’s also a bit high.

He takes the joint again, looking Malfoy right in the eye.

“A bit, maybe, yeah. I mean – I, I’m not denying it. I like cock. It kinda helps me, lets me forget who I’m supposed to be for a while. I’m just Harry. Sometimes I’m just nobody.”

He watches Malfoy draw in a breath, throat working as he swallows.

“Sometimes I just wanna be held down, just feel someone fuck my arse as though it belongs to them, not me, y’know? I want them to do what they want; I want them to use me.”

He doesn’t know why he’s telling Malfoy all this. But maybe he does know. Malfoy’d appeared in most of his wanking fantasies, after all.

“Fucking hell, Potter. Do you even know what you look like right now? I bet you’re hard right now, aren’t you? Do you think about me when you wank?”

Harry lets out a shuddering breath. He lets Malfoy take the joint from his hands, follows his hands as they bring it to his lips once more. Malfoy draws the smoke in, then leans over, grey eyes never leaving Harry’s, and exhales, his lips brushing Harry’s.

“I could give you all of that if you want Potter. All of that and more. It seems as though your kinks line up perfectly with mine. I’ll hold you down, maybe chain you up. I’ll fuck your perfect little hole until you beg me to come. I’ll invite all our friends over so that they can fuck you too.”

There’s a whimper and Harry realised belatedly that it was him. But Merlin, he wants it, wants it so bad, wants to be spread out beneath Malfoy.

* * *

It’s been a few months of regular fucking and it’s the best fucking thing Malfoy could have ever imagined. Who knew Potter was even dirtier than he was?

But there he is, kneeling at Draco’s feet, green eyes pleading. He’s trembling all over, maybe with want, maybe with the effort it takes to keep his balance with his hands bound behind his back and a spreader bar forcing his legs apart.

Draco brushes a thumb over Potter’s lips, pushes it inside and lets Potter suck on it.

“Look at you, desperate for it, aren’t you? You’re such a little slut, Potter, look at you.”

He takes his thumb out of Potter’s mouth, now slick with saliva and walks around him. He lays a flat hand on his back and pushes him to the ground. Potter turns his face, cheeks pressed to the wooden floor, back arched, arse high up in the air. It’s the perfect view, his tight, furled hole presented to Draco as if on a fucking silver platter, clenching in anticipation. Draco presses his thumb into Potter’s arse without much preamble. He knows he’ll be loose from their fucking a few hours earlier, a bit of lube will still be inside of him. A bit of cum, maybe, as well. Potter keens, back arching even more, arse pushing back against Draco’s thumb. He laughs.

“Fuckin hell, look at you, such a wanton thing. ‘Cause that’s what you are, aren’t you, just a thing for me to use tonight?”

Potter whimpers, nods.

Draco slides his thumb in and out, watching the rim cling to his finger as he draws it out.

“Your ass is eating me right up, look at that. It’s a cunt. Boypussy.”

Potter moans beautifully.

“A fucking cunt you have there and I’m gonna fuck you like the bitch you are.”

Draco turns around, unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off his shoulders. He walks over to his suitcase and picks up a black dildo. It’s a normal size but it’s got a few ridges on it. Potter loves it. He makes the sluttiest noises when Draco fucks him with it.

He walks back to Potter, trembling on the floor as he is, and mutters a spell to lube up the toy. He rubs over Potter’s hole with two fingers, dipping the tips in and marvelling at how pliant it is. The rim is still a little puffy from earlier but he knows Potter likes the burn and stretch. He twists his fingers inside, rubbing the silky walls of his arsehole. It’s hot and still tight enough but not too tight.

“I wanna loosen you up, sometime. So much that your tight little hole won’t be tight anymore. I’m gonna gape your hole so much, I’ll be able to see right inside.”

“Oh fuck, Malfoy, fucking hell, yes please, please, fuck me, gape me – I just – I…”

“What do you want me to gape, Potter? I wanna hear you say it.”

He takes his fingers out of his arse, wipes them on Potter’s cheeks. He lifts his hand and slaps Potter’s hole, right there on the rim, feels it clenching under his hand.

“Ah, ow – ah, gape my hole, please, Malfoy, gape my fucking hole.”

Draco lets his hand hit Potter’s hole again, watches it clench again, deliciously. The rim looks soft, puffy and inviting, it’s starting to turn a little red. He wants to use it.

“Try again.”

He slaps him once more. Harry lets out a little sob.

“Oh fuck – I, Malfoy, fuck. Gape my boypussy, please, gape my hole, I want you to use my pussy.”

Draco smirks a little, lifting his hand to slap Potter’s hole thrice in quick succession, then rubs his hand in wide circles over it. Over Potter’s cunt. His little pussy. He pushes two fingers in again, pumping them in and out, listening to Potter’s moans and babbling and begging. Draco palms himself in his trousers, hard as a rock already.

He takes his fingers out and uses both his hands to spread Potter’s arse cheeks apart, looking at the hole winking up at him, red from the spanking and unable to close properly from the finger fucking. He leans down, blows a cold breath over Potter’s cunt and licks a broad stripe up his arse. Does it again, from his balls to the top of his arse, feeling the heat and silky smoothness of Potter’s hole.

Potter keens again under him, making the perfect little noises, writhing against Draco and trying to push his arse back into Draco’s face.

“Ah, ah, ah, Potter. Can’t have that, now, can we? Stay still or I’m going to have to spank you again. There you go, you’re my good little slut, aren’t you? The perfect slut to use, just a hole to fuck and get off in. Maybe I should just put you on my lap when I’m reading, put my cock in you and have your little pussy warm it for me. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Potter shivers beneath him and shouts when Draco puts his mouth back on Potter’s hole, swirling his tongue around it, drawing circles and pushing the tip of his tongue in. He moans at the taste, the slight sweetness of the lube and Potter’s taste underneath. He’s so hard he thinks his cock might explode, but he wants to come inside of Potter, wants to push his cock into that hole, use that hot pussy over and over again until he spills inside of him. He wriggles his tongue into Potter’s arse and lets his teeth scrape slightly against Potter’s sensitive hole.

“Come on, just fuck me, please.”

Potter sounds desperate, voice rough from the throat-fucking earlier, like he needs a cock in his cunt or else he’d die. Draco draws back. He looks at the spit-slick hole, dripping with saliva and barely just closing, it’s so relaxed. He pushes one finger in, then two, then three. Fucks them in hard and fast, sets a brutal pace. He pumps them in and out of that hole, rams them back in and shakes his whole hand back and forth. Potter’s whole body is shaking with him and the sounds that fall from Potter’s lips don’t even make sense anymore. He sounds needy, like to complete and utter slut he is and he keens as Draco is battering his prostate.

Draco pulls his fingers out quickly and spits on the gaping hole, watching the spit slide inside. He picks up the dildo and rubs it up and down Potter’s arse crack, smacking it against his hole. The sounds from the lube and spit are marvellous.

“Listen to your cunt, Potter, it’s speaking by itself. It’s begging, just like you. Tell me, what does it want?”

Potter turns his head slightly on the floor to look back at Draco, his mouth hanging open and eyes half-lidden. He looks fucked out.

“C’mon, jus’ push i’ in, M’lfoy.”

Potter mumbles, the words tumbling over his lips. He’s so blissed out, fucked into oblivion already and he hasn’t even had Draco’s cock yet. Draco pushes the dildo’s head against Potter’s hole, pressing it inside and slowly pushing it further. He feels Potter’s hole opening up, yielding to the dildo, moulding itself around it. Potter lets out one long moan, licking his lips and blinking slowly up at Draco.

“Fucked by a fake cock and you love it. Such a needy little whore, just waiting for cock to fill you up. You just want to be stuffed.”

Potter’s eyes roll back and he groans, nodding feverishly at the image. Now that’s a different idea for some other time, Draco thinks. Potter stuffed full with beads, with dildos – maybe he can make him take more than one. Potter stuffed full with other things, there’s plenty in Draco’s flat that’s cock-shaped and Draco knows Potter would be up for it, the slut that he is.

He fucks the dildo in and out of Potter, watching the rim cling to it like it doesn’t wanna let it go, like it just wants the dildo to stay in there forever. Draco supposes Potter wouldn’t even object. He fucks the dildo faster inside, relentlessly. The sounds are obscene, Potter’s hole squelching with lube and spit. He spreads one cheek with his free hand and pulls the dildo out quick, so quick that Potter’s hole isn’t able to close properly. He spits directly into it, pushes the dildo in again right afterwards, pushing his spit inside of Potter’s arse, into his hole and working it into his walls.

Potter’s a complete mess, cock constantly dripping onto the floor below him, twitching like mad. His balls are drawn up as high as they can. He’s whimpering like a bitch in need and Draco can’t take it much longer. He pushed the dildo in right to the fake balls and slaps the base. Potter jerks when the dildo is pushed inside and cries out, cock spurting rope of cum after cum onto the floor, mixing with his pre-cum.

Draco grabs Potter’s hair and pulls him up, securing the fake cock in his arse with a spell so it won’t slip out. He grips Potter’s jaw and kisses him, it’s a brutal kiss, hard. He bites Potter’s bottom lip, draws it between his teeth and out, soothes it over with his tongue. He leans over and whispers in his ear.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get my cock.”

Potter just nods, green eyes glazed over, looking all fucked out already, debauched, like the perfect fuck toy.

He takes off the spreader bar, helps Potter stretch out his legs for a bit, massaging and rubbing them, getting the stiffness out of them.

“You all right?” he asks.

He isn’t a bastard after all and while they both have the dirtiest fantasies of using and being used, he actually cares about the idiot. It’s just a plus that he is kinkier than he could have ever imagined. Potter nods, starts to speak and has to start all over again because his voice is too scratchy.

“Yea, ‘m perfect. D’you have some water though?” he asks.

Draco picks up his wand, conjures a glass and fills it with a quick _Aguamenti_. He holds it up to Potter’s lips, what with his hands still bound behind his back. Potter drinks slowly, trying not to spill anything and tilts his head up slightly when he’s had enough.

“You’re the perfect little slut, you know.”

Potter snorts a little, quirking one eyebrow.

“Well, you’re a slut just the same. Just more dominant.”

“Speaking off…” Draco trails off, grabbing Potter’s hair once more and shuffling him around.

Potter’s groaning at the feeling of the dildo in his arse as he moves and the groans some more when he sees what Draco’s doing. Draco pushes his head towards the little puddle of cum on the floor.

“Come on, clean it up. I want you to lap your own juices up but don’t swallow.”

Potter’s tongue darts out, swiping his tongue through his mess on the floor. Luckily, the floor is being cleaned daily by Draco’s elves but he is still surprised that Potter isn’t complaining once. With a flick of his wrist, the dildo starts do move again, pulling out of Potter’s sweet little hole and driving back in, hard and fast. Potter moans closed-mouthed, eyes closing.

“Open your eyes, you little slut. Spit it into my hand.”

Potter looks at him then, green eyes blazing and full of heat, desire to be used and fucked and so, so turned on. Draco opens his zipper and takes off his trousers, hissing when the air hits his heated cock, so hard already. It bobs up and down slightly, long and thick. He knows he’s lucky to be so well-endowed and he’s lucky Harry’s such a size queen. Such a slut for cock.

He holds out his hand for Harry to spit into and watches him open his mouth and let his cum dribble out of his mouth. Draco holds Potter’s gaze while he uses Potter’s cum to lube up his dick, and, Merlin, it feels good. He twists his wrist at the end, wanking his cock while watching Potter getting fucked brutally fast by the dildo.

“Turn around, arse up, face down.” He orders.

Potter complies readily, dildo still moving. Potter’s cock is starting to fill out again, hanging heavy between his legs. His bollocks swing back and forth and Draco takes them in his hand and pulls on them a little, squeezing them. Potter whimpers, then whispers.

“Please, Malfoy, just fuck me, fill me up, I want it so badly.”

“You want to be filled, huh? Stretched out? Want me to stuff your little pussy?”

Draco stops the dildo with a flick of his hand but leaves it in Potter. He takes a finger and trails it around Potter’s rim, slips it in beside the dildo. Maybe…

He pushes the finger further, fucks in and out, listening to Potter’s breathing. He adds a second finger. It’s so tight, so hot. Potter arches his back and Draco stills his hands. But then Potter grunts and moves back, impaling himself on Draco’s fingers and the dildo and Draco takes the hint. He fingers Potter some more, adding a third when he Potter begs for it.

“Oh, look at you, you fucking whore, you already have a fucking fake cock shoved up your little pussy and you’re still begging for me. You want me to fuck your hole with my cock and this dildo? You want two cocks in your hole at the same time? Such a little slut, so greedy.”

Potter whimpers at Draco’s words, head pressed against the floor, lips open and panting. Draco takes his fingers out and starts pressing his cock to Potter’s hole, pushing in. He feels the hole giving way to his wide cockhead and watches, fascinated, how Potter’s hole stretches around both cocks, allowing them both in, drawing them in.

“You’re made for this, you’re made for my cock. Potter, you desperate fuck slut. Such a fucking whore. Look at you, all blissed out on two fucking cocks. I’m fucking your own cum into your arse, Potter, how does that feel? How does it feel to have your own cum pushed deep inside your little pussy? I’m gonna wreck this hole and you’ll be begging for it, begging for my cock.”

He pulls out and spells the dildo to maintain the same rhythm as him, then pushes back in, a slow maddening slide. His cock is squeezed so tightly in Potter’s arse, wedged beside the fake cock. He spreads Potter’s cheeks and watches for a bit, how his cock slides out, dragging Potter’s arse lips put with it. Draco’s cock is glistening with lube and spit and Potter’s cum, for fuck’s sake, and isn’t that the hottest thing he’s ever done? He grunts and snaps his hips forward, bending over Potter’s back and gripping his hair, pulling his head back with one hand.

His other hand snakes around Potter’s neck and starts tightening. He sets a brutal pace, fucking into Potter with abandon, his balls slapping against Potter’s perineum.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh ffffuck, Malfoy, ‘s so good, please just fuck me, fuck my pussy, pleeease –“

Draco hears Potter’s words go scratchy with the lack of air and grips his hair harder, snapping his hips harder. Potter’s hole is pliant now, open and wet and so hot, it’s perfect. He’s pistoning in and out of that perfect fuck hole, twisting the black strand of hair around his hand.

“Yes, you’re my little fuck hole, there for me to use and to fuck whenever I want to. Your cunt feels so good, stuffed full with two cocks, with your cum as lube. You’re such a dirty whore, you need to be fucked like this.”

“Fuck yes, yes, yesyesyes, c’mon fuck me like this, fuck me, I’m your whore, just use me, c’mon.”

Harry draws in a whistling breath and Draco releases his neck, presses his hand down in the middle of Potter’s back. He slides it up to grip his jaw just as he slides out of Potter’s arse and waits for a moment. Then he pushes three of his fingers into Potter’s mouth and snaps his hips forward at the same time, impaling Potter from both ends.

“There, that’s what you want, right? To be a filled and stuffed from both ends, just fuck meat to use.”

Potter moans around Draco’s fingers, tongue rubbing up and down, trying to swirl around the fingers. Needy little sounds escape his mouth and then Draco lets go of his hair and pushes him down flat on the floor. Potter cants his hips up like he just can’t get enough, like he wants Draco’s cock deeper in his guts. Draco lays on Potter’s back, legs holding Potter’s down, fingers still in his mouth and snakes his other hand around Potter’s neck to choke him again.

“Pwease, M’foy, f’ck –“

Potter’s sobs are muffled by Draco’s fingers still and Draco is panting into his ear, mumbling incoherent sentences about Potter, how well he’s doing, what a perfect little plaything he is, what a needy slut, like a bitch in heat, he’s Draco’s, Draco’s, Draco’s and then Draco bends his head and bites Potter’s neck, sucking on the skin to draw the blood to the surface and Potter cries out, tightening around Draco’s cock and the dildo, coming onto the floor below, untouched. Draco pumps into him, once, twice more and tips over the edge, the orgasm hitting him like a wave, rolling over him and wringing everything out. Potter’s hole is clenching around his cock, even though Potter’s gone limp, milking his cock of the very last drop.

Draco pulls out after a few minutes, after they both caught their breath. He pulls his cock out first, then the fake one. Potter’s hole is a complete mess, red and puffy and gaping so wide, Draco can see his cum inside, coating the wall. Potter’s cum too, he supposes. It starts to dribble out and Potter tries to clench out of reflex but it still doesn’t close fully.

Draco uses a finger to push the cum back in and Potter jerks away, so he moves his hand to smooth over Potter’s arse. It’s an incredible arse, after all. He spread the cheeks once more and leans down to lick a soothing stripe over the hole. It twitches under his touch and he can taste himself on his tongue. He lets out a groan, the vibrations travelling into the hole. He fastens his lips around Potter’s cunt – he does love calling it that – and sucks, hard. Potter groans, pushing back slightly and then whimpers.

Draco slaps his arse, once, hard enough to sting but not to hurt.

“Fucking slut.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more wanking material for you all ;) 
> 
> This is literally just porn porn porn without any plot whatsoever.

Draco steps out of the fireplace at Grimmauld Place at precisely 6 o’clock. He always does, always gets home on time and when he doesn’t, he’ll send Potter a Patronus. He shrugs his coat off, smoothes his hair back a little from when it got ruffled from travelling with the Floo. Large strides carry him to the entrance hall, his heels clicking on the wooden floor. He hangs up his coat, wrinkling up his forehead a little. 

Usually, Harry would have called out to him by now but he hasn’t heard anything yet. No creaking of the floorboards, no soft “Hello” called out from one of the upper floors. He turns and makes his way up the stairs, left hand sliding up the smooth wooden banister. It’s a light and airy entrance hall, soft lights lighting up the way, illuminating the off-white of the walls and the dark wooden stairs. It’s a perfect contrast. It reminds him a little of Potter and him, golden tanned skin against his white.

“Potter?” 

He doesn’t hear an answer but if something had happened, Potter surely would have gotten ahold of him, somehow. He makes his way down the first floor, to the door on his right. He starts loosening his tie a little, it had bothered him all day already, using his left to push the door open to Potter’s bedroom. It creaks a little, opening up to a room flooded with golden afternoon sun, dipping low enough to send a few lingering sunbeams into the room. His mouth goes a little dry.

Because – on the bed, face down, ass up, is Potter. Waiting for him, has been for Merlin knows how long. Draco takes a collecting breath. He moves into the room with slow, careful steps, eyes trained on Potter’s ass. Two perfect globes, muscular cheeks – and they were framed with dark blue lace panties, dipping into his arse. 

“Fuck, Potter.” Draco breathes. 

Potter turns his head, looks back at him through dark lashes. 

“You like?”

“Fuck yes, I do. You look perfect.” 

Draco moves up to the bed, kneeling on the edge just between Potter’s calves. He strokes his hands up and down the smooth skin, and then up higher, over his thighs to where his arse cheeks start to swell. His skin is smooth, so much smoother than usual and it takes Draco a moment. 

“You shaved.”

“Waxed, actually. Always wanted to try it, thought you might appreciate it too,” Harry murmurs.

Draco toys with the edge of the lace, slipping his fingertips underneath, just a little. Potter shivers.

“Everywhere?” He asks, voice rough.

Potter hums low in his throat, eyes catching Draco’s, holding them for a bit. He gives a tiny nod. 

“You fucking slag, Potter. Just like a girl, huh? That’s why the knickers as well, yeah? You want to be my little girl?” 

He holds the edge of the panties between his fingers, pulls it up a little and lets it snap back against Potter’s skin. Potter just turns his head to press his face into the pillow. Draco smacks his ass, lets his hand print itself onto Potter’s arse cheek, flamed red afterwards. 

“I asked you a fucking question, Potter.” 

“Fuck yes, Malfoy, fuck. I’m your little girl,” Potter says, words half burrowed into the pillow.

Draco’s prick is already straining against the inside of his trousers, and he’d bet Potter’s rock hard, too. He palms himself, pressing his hand against his prick, a deep groan leaving his throat.

“Yeah, you’re my little girl. So slutty, with these lace panties.” 

He ghosts his finger down Potter’s crack, down over the hole hidden beneath, feather-light touches over the lace. He spanks his arse three times, quick, hard slaps that make the cheeks clench and turn red under his touch. 

“Turn over.” 

Potter complies immediately, rolling over onto his back, groaning when his prick rubs against the mattress. His dark hair is dishevelled, his green eyes hazy with lust already. His cock is trapped in the lace panties, head peeking out over the top edge, ruddy and leaking. There’s a wet patch already, pre-come soaked into the fabric. 

Draco runs a finger up Potter’s trapped prick and listens to him gasp. 

“You been a dirty girl? Need some punishment?” 

“Yes, sir, please,” Potter answers, eyes trained onto Draco’s face. 

He’s already saying “Sir”, he must be desperate, Draco thinks, eyes dragging up and down Potter’s body. 

He takes the waistband of the trousers and tugs it down, just low enough to tug it beneath Potter’s balls – and Potter hasn’t been lying, he waxed everything. His balls are smooth, the skin around his cock soft and hairless. Potter’s cock bobs against his stomach, an angry red, straining. Draco swallows hard, he couldn’t have ever imagined this. 

He lowers his head, flicking his tongue against the cock head, tasting the salty fluid leaking from Potter’s slit. He groans at the taste, and then again when he hears Potter mewl. 

He flicks his eyes up to see Potter’s head thrown back into the pillow, eyes closed in bliss. He hums and closes his lips around the crown of the cock, sucking lightly. He draws back, slaps the cock against his tongue a bit before licking a broad stripe from the bottom to the top. 

He closes one hand around the shaft and moves his mouth lower, to Potter’s balls and takes one of them into his mouth. Swirls his tongue around it, listening to Potter moan and gasp. He sucks on it, moves onto the other one and lets a finger of his other hand move to Potter’s hole, still covered in lace. 

He pushes his fingertip in slightly, feeling the lace draw tight against his finger, dipping into Potter’s arse. His tongue laves Potter’s balls, soaking them in spit. He moans at the feeling of the smooth skin in his mouth, hairless and soft. 

“Fucking hell, Malfoy, please, sir, just-“ Potter’s already down to begging, it seems. 

Draco smiles when he’s popped Potter’s ball out of his mouth, leaving them shiny with spit. He pushes his finger in a little deeper, pushing the lace in with it. His other hand moves up and down Potter’s leaking cock, twisting around the crown and spreading the fluid. 

He starts to finger Potter’s hole, just a little, just with the tip, pushing the fabric in a little more with each push. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful like this, Potter. All spread out like this, just for me, my dirty little girl. You want it so bad, don’t you? You’re desperate for it.” 

“Oh fuck, yes, yes, I need it, please.”

“Please what?” Draco stills his hands. 

“Please, Sir. Sir. Anything, just please-“ 

Draco’s so hard in his trousers he fears he might come in his pants. 

He moves his head down again and stars lowering his mouth onto Potter’s cock, bobbing his head up and down, his hand coming up to fondle Potter’s balls. Potter moans, loudly, strings of words coming out of his mouth, pleas and “Sir’s”. Draco moves his head up, swirls his tongue around the cockhead, slipping his tongue into the slit. Then he concentrates, lowering his mouth, inch for inch until Potter’s cock meets the back of his throat. He moves his head lower, feeling his throat open up until all of Potter’s cock is lodged deep inside his throat. 

He hums, vibrations travelling up Potter’s cock and making him scream, writhing against the bedsheets, trying not to fuck up into Draco’s mouth. 

Draco starts moving his head, eyes watering, because that’s what happens every time, drawing up but not so far to go past back his gag reflex. It’s easier this way. He fucks his head up and down, fucks Potter’s cock with his throat, every push down and pull up making his own cock throb and Potter scream. 

He comes up for air, pulling off the cock with a wet slurp, spit hanging between his lips and Potter’s. He pushes the panties down Potter’s legs, lovely, smooth legs that they are, and balls them up in his fist. 

He looks at Potter then, lying wanton and needy in his own bed, cock straining against his belly, desperate to come.

“You’re such a slut for it, Potter. You’d do about anything right now to come, wouldn’t you?” 

“Just let me fucking come, Malfoy, Sir, c’mon, fuck.” He says, gasps, really. 

Draco pushes Potter’s legs up to his chest.

“Hold yourself open for me, can you do that? Yeah, just like that, show me your perfect little pussy. Fuck. Good girl. My little slut.” 

Potter’s legs are shaking, but he grabs the back of his knees and pulls them further to his chest, showing off his hole to Draco. 

“Yeah, just like this. You’ve an amazing pussy. Always ready to take my cock, always so needy, so greedy. I bet I could just shove anything up that pussy, couldn’t I, and you’d love it?” 

Potter’s eyes close, almost as if of their own accord, and his mouth falls open in a silent moan. He likes that idea, Draco thinks, and fuck, but they both have the same kink for shoving things up Potter’s hole that shouldn’t be there. It’s the taboo that makes it so dirty, that makes them want to do it. 

Draco spells his own clothes off, wanting them off so badly he couldn’t even be bothered to take them off himself. He crouches down between Potter’s legs and spread both of his cheeks with his hands. Looks at the hole, clenching and quivering. It’s so smooth, devoid of any hair. He licks a stripe up, from the top of Potter’s arse to his balls. Takes one of them in his mouth, then the other. 

Potter moans. 

Draco picks up the lace panties, looking at Potter, spread out before him, considering what to do with it. He doesn’t want to put them aside, they haven’t been appreciating them long enough, he thinks. 

He ties them around Potter’s cockhead, the blue against the ruddy colour of his cock. It’s beautiful. 

“Perfect for my little princess. Your pussy all spread out for me and your panties on your clit.” 

Potter isn’t even coherent anymore, Draco thinks, based on the sounds that come out of his mouth, not proper words, but he can make out half of a “please” and “sir”. 

He slaps Potter’s hole with his flat hand, once, twice, watches him jerk in surprise. He lowers his mouth, kissing the skin around Potter’s hole, revelling in the smoothness of it, how silky it feels against his lips. Potter should wax more often, he thinks, it shows off his hole.

He presses an open-mouthed kiss on Potter’s hole, fluttering his tongue against it, feeling it relax against the tip of his tongue. He buries his face in Potter’s arse, nose pressed against it, breathing heavily, but Potter’s arse is divine. He’s clean, smells of soap and the cream he used to soften his skin. He could eat this hole for days. 

“Please, Sir.” 

Potter’s down to begging for good now, a constant stream of begging tumbling over his lips. 

Draco draws back, looks at the clenching hole and then up to Potter’s faced, flushed red and lust written all over it. 

“Please what? I wanna hear you say it, princess.”

“Please eat my pussy, Sir. Please, I need it. Or, or just fuck me, please, but let me come, I need to come so badly.” Potter’s voice is scratchy, his need obvious. 

“You want your hole licked? Your perfect pussy all eaten out? You want my fat cock up your pussy? I’m gonna stretch you all out, baby girl, don’t worry, you’ll get my cock. But first, let me- “ 

He dips his head back down, pressing a rough kiss onto the hole, teeth scraping against the rim. He pulls back, slaps Potter’s cheeks as hard as he can from his position, then his hole. 

“Oh, fuck yes, spank my pussy, Sir, please, please…” 

He slaps it a few more times, then bends down and bites one of the arse cheeks, clamping his teeth down and fastening his lips on the skin, sucking the blood to the surface, marking him.  
He whispers a quick spell, watches clear liquid trickle from Potter’s sweet hole, and brings a finger up to fuck into the hole. 

“I’m going to finger your pussy, baby girl, and you’re gonna come from my fingers alone. You’re gonna come right onto those pretty lace panties you wore, baby. You’re gonna come just from your pussy.” 

Draco presses his finger deeper, rubs it against Potter’s prostate, then pulls it out again. He runs the pad of his finger over the hole a few times, massaging the rim, and then dips his fingertip back inside. He pulls a little on it, tugs on the loosened rim a little until Potter mewls and makes the most perfect little noises. 

“Look at that perfect pussy, all spread out for me. I’m gonna open you up so nicely. Your pussy is gonna gape so wide after my cock. You’ll be absolutely filthy, you dirty little slut.” 

Draco says to Potter, almost as if he was talking about the most boring day at work. 

He pushes his finger in wider, then brings up his other forefinger. He pushes it in just as he pulls the other one out, finger fucking Potter with his two fingers.

He pushes both of them in at the same time, deep, to the third knuckle and then wriggles them a bit before scissoring them, stretching Potter rim little by little. 

Potter moans, head thrown back against the pillow, eyes closed in bliss. Sweat starts so glisten on his skin, and he looks so far gone, Draco thinks he could do about anything. 

He presses a third in, then, starting to finger him faster, rubbing over his prostate every time he fucks his fingers into that tight, warm heat. He bends his head, licks around the rim stretched taut around his fingers. 

Another finger presses in, and now Draco’s got two fingers of each hand fucking up into Potter’s hungry hole, and it’s eating them right up. He pushes them all in as far as they can go and Potter just moans, the fucking size queen he is. Merlin knows he needs the preparation, Draco’s cock is huge, but Draco thinks he’ll have to try fisting soon. Always wanted to do it, getting so deep into Potter’s body, filling him up so full, and he knows Potter’ll be a slut for it. 

He fucks his fingers in and out, always hitting that one spot, twisting them slightly every so often. He pulls them out, watches how Potter’s hole stays open slightly afterwards and spits onto it. Potter moans low in his throat. 

“You like being treated like this, yeah? Like getting your pussy fingered? It’s not so tight anymore, now, you’re loosened right up. I bet I could shove my hand up in there if I wanted. Fist your hungry pussy until you come so hard you pass out.” 

Potter’s eyes fly open, head snapping up to look at Draco. He nods meekly. 

“Yes please, wanna try that. Wanna try that next time, yeah? Want your huge fist up in my pussy, Sir, please.” 

Draco fucks his fingers in harder, pulling Potter’s rim apart by hooking two of his fingers into both sides. Then he slides in with four fingers of his right hand, his left fingers coming up to massage Potter’s perineum, pressing against his prostate from both sides now. 

He lodges his fingers deep inside Potter, shaking his arm, moving Potter like a puppet. His cock bobs up and down on his stomach, leaking constantly into the panties, balls drawn up high and tight. 

“You’re such a little slut. Perfect pussy, too. I just wanna keep you tied up in my bed all day, using you when I feel like it. You’d be tied up, waiting for me, pussy wet all day and night. I’ll have a dildo fuck you when I’m not here, or I’ll push something else in that hungry cunt of yours. Maybe I’ll put a bottle up there, watch you fuck a bottle while I sit over there and wank. Or maybe I’ll find a nice cucumber that I can shove right up there. I’ll tie it to you and leave you like this while I have dinner. You’ll have yours up your cunt. Hungry hole, that’s what it is.”

Draco’s just saying whatever comes to his mind, all his dirty fantasies that he wants to try with Potter. 

Potter moans, eyes rolling back into his head and then his whole body goes rigid, and he’s coming and coming, spunk shooting into the lace fabric tied around his cock, legs trembling where he’s still holding himself open and hole clenching impossibly tight around Draco’s fingers. 

He pulls them out and uses his hands to spread Potter’s arse cheeks, spreading that gorgeous hole, all puffy now, his rim an angry red, just waiting to be used. It gapes open wide, so wide Draco can see the red walls inside. 

He flicks his tongue around Potter’s rim, licking as deep inside of him as he can, soothing the overheated skin. 

He traces the quivering hole with a light finger, dipping inside some times before pulling away and roughly wanking his cock a few times. 

“You’re such a perfect girl for me, Potter, you came so beautifully. Look at you. You’re so fucking gorgeous. Your hole is so open for me.” 

Potter’s eyes are a deep green, clearing up as he’s coming down from his orgasm but still half-lidden. He licks his lips, clearing his throat. His lips look pink, as if he’d been biting them, and so inviting. Draco leans over to capture them with his own, swallowing Potter’s last breathy moans and licks into his mouth. He traces his bottom lip, nips at it lightly. 

“You’re the most beautiful, most perfect slut, Potter.” 

He whispers against his lips, his own moving softly against them. 

“Let’s get you dirtier, then.” 

He pulls back, smoothing his hands over Potter’s skin, still marvelling at the softness, how silky it feels under his hands. 

Draco moves his hands to Potter’s cock, untying the lace panties, dripping with Potter’s come. 

“Look at this. So soiled. You got your pretty panties all dirtied up, baby girl. I think you need a little punishment for that, yeah?” Draco asks, innocently.

Potter smirks. 

“Do your worst.” 

Draco flicks his balls. 

“Ouch, fucking hell, Malfoy.” 

“What do you call me?”

“Do your worst, Sir,” Potter says, voice catching. 

Draco moves his fingers lower, down to Potter’s hole again. It’s still loose and pliant, relaxed from the stretching earlier and the orgasm. 

“You need this hungry pussy of yours filled, no?” Draco asks. 

“You want it stuffed full, I know you, Potter. Such a greedy little cunt. Fucking whore.” 

Potter’s eyes follow Draco’s hands as best as they can, tracking his movements. Draco brings the wet panties up to Potter’s hole, rubbing them around his rim. 

“You- No, you wouldn’t-“ Potter starts but stops when he feels Draco pressing against his rim. 

“Oh fuck, Malfoy, fuck yes, you sick fuck.” 

Draco pushes the panties into Potter’s hole, watches it eat the fabric right up, until nothing is left but a little corner of the knickers, to pull them out later. 

“You like your panties stuffed up your hole? You’re such a fucking bitch, Potter, look at you, so desperate you’ll literally take anything up your hole. As long as you’re filled, yeah? Such a wanton slut, just fucking look at you.” 

“Yes, just wanna feel full, want your cock to fill me up or something else, just want something in my hole, it feels so good. Just stuff my hole, please, Sir.” Harry mumbles. 

“You’ve got your own come up your arse, your own come-soaked panties. Such a depraved little fuck slut.” 

Draco pushes Potter’s legs down against the bed and then climbs up between them, kissing Potter harshly, biting his lips and pushing his tongue in until he has to catch his breath. 

His cock is hurting, he’s so hard and he needs either Potter’s mouth or his arse. Since his arse is already stuffed full – and really, he likes the idea of the panties in that sweet hole so much, he doesn’t want to take them out yet – Potter’s mouth it is. 

Draco turns around, positioning his cock over Potter’s face, letting it rub against his forehead and his cheeks and then dips his own head low to suckle at Potter’s still soft cock. 

“Open up, Potter, I want to fuck that sweet mouth of yours,” he says. 

Potter tilts his head back a little, covering his top teeth with his lip and sticking his tongue out to cover his bottom teeth. Draco slides his cock in slowly, inch by inch, but doesn’t stop. 

It’s why he loves this position, it’s one of the best for deep-throating, and he wants to get as deep into that throat as possible. The crown of his head pushes past the back of Potter’s mouth, into his throat and it’s silky how, tight around his cock. Draco moans, dropping his head onto Potter’s hip, turning it so he can lick his cock lightly. 

Draco pulls his hips back, then pushes them forward again, into that tight, hot throat. Potter’s moaning, his throat vibrating against Draco’s prick and Draco’s starts to move faster. He fucks in and out, listens to Potter gurgle and choke until he can feel Potter’s throat restricting. He pulls out to let Potter catch his breath, prick soaked in saliva, lubing it up. He drags it over Potter’s face, smears it with his own saliva before pushing back into that sinful mouth. 

“Open that fucking throat up, Potter. Yeah, just like that, fuck yeah, let me fuck that pretty mouth. You want me to wreck that throat? Roughen up your voice so that’d you’ll have to explain it tomorrow at work? What will you tell Weasley? That I fucked your mouth while you had your own come-soaked panties up your cunt? Will you let him fuck you, right there in that office? Bend you right over your desk and shove that prick up your tight hole until the whole office can hear you screaming.” 

He can feel rather than hear Potter moan around his prick and he can see Potter’s cock starting to fill out against his belly. Draco lets his lips drag against it. Now that’s an interesting reaction he’ll have to bear in mind. 

He can feel his balls tightening up against his body, his own orgasm approaching but he wants to come in Potter’s hole tonight, mark that loose cunt of his with his come. 

He pulls out of Potter’s throat and turns around, grabbing Potter’s jaw roughly. Potter’s eyes are watering, tears running down his cheeks and there’re saliva tracks all over his cheeks. His lips are shiny and red, bruised from all the throat-fucking. 

He fists his hand in Potter’s hair and yanks it back, then bends down to bite his neck, such dark bruises into the skin until Potter’s trembling beneath him and begging again. 

“Turn over. I want you on your hands and knees, arse up in the air. Show me that pussy, Potter.” 

Potter complies, rolling over onto his belly, hissing as his cock drags against the sheets, pushing his arse up into the air.

“Spread those cheeks, baby girl,” Draco growls. 

Potter’s hands sneak back, grabbing hold of his cheeks and pulling them apart, presenting his loosened hole to Draco, blue lace peeking out of the red, swollen rim. 

Draco pulls the lace panties out, slowly, soaked in Potter’s come and the leftover lube from the fingering. He pushes three of his fingers in, it’s a stretch but Potter only moans, the fucking size queen that he is. 

Draco drops he panties and lubes up his prick, desperate to get into that tight, hot heat. He presses his cock to the hole, slapping it with his prick a few times before teasingly slipping his head in and out a few times. 

“Just, please, fuck me already, c’mon!” Potter moans. 

Draco pushes in, a steady slide until his hips are flush against Potter’s arse. Both let out a low groan and Draco starts to move, pulling out and pushing back in, making sure to drag his prick against Potter’s prostate on every slide in. His thrusts speed up, he’s snapping his hips forward now, his balls slapping against Potter’s perineum with every thrust. 

Draco fists Potter’s hair and uses it as leverage, snapping his hips forward in abandon. He looks down at Potter’s arse, watches his rim drag on his prick with every pull out, stretched tight around his cock even with the preparation before.

“You’re so big, Malfoy, oh my god, your cock is huge. You’re filling me up so good, so good, oh my god.” 

Draco grunts with the exertion, sweat trickling down his back, thighs trembling with the need to fuck Potter faster, harder, to roughen him up and ruin him, ruin that hole of his until it’s sloppy and he can push his fist in and watch it gape open like it should every day for Draco. 

“Your cunt feels so good around my prick, you’ve no idea. Such a perfect pussy, Potter, you’re the perfect fuck slut for me, the perfect girl.” 

Potter moans at his words, then screams when Draco hits his prostate spot on, battering into that hole and it’s so loose now, so sloppy but still just tight enough to provide Draco with the needed friction around his cock. 

Potter’s screaming nonstop now, and Draco picks up the panties and stuffs them into Potter’s mouth, gags him with it to muffle his screams. He lets go of his hair and Potter’s head falls back onto the pillow, turned to the side and Draco can see his eyes rolled back into his head. 

He looks so fucked out, blissed out on Draco’s cock. His mouth is open around the blue knickers and Draco can still see them glistening with Potter’s come and his cock hurts now with the need to come. 

“You dirty slag, you like being gagged with those panties? Knowing you had them up your cunt just a few minutes ago? Suck on them, Potter, come on, suck your own come and cunt juices out of them. You fuck slut, you dirty fucking whore.”

Potter actually starts sucking on them now and he looks absolutely debauched. Draco splays one hand on Potter’s arse and watches his prick pop out of his hole, watches it gape wide open. 

He pushes back in, fucks him with hard, fast thrusts, deep into his arse. He brings his hand down onto Potter’s arse, hard, a couple of times. 

“You’re-“

Smack. 

“the dirtiest-“

Smack. 

“fucking-“

Smack. 

“whore.”

He can feel Potter’s hole starting to clench around him, tightening up and then Potter’s coming, coming hard for the second time that evening, the second time without Draco or him touching his cock. 

It only takes a few more thrusts for Draco to start emptying his balls into Potter. He can feel Potter consciously tightening his arse muscles trying to milk Draco’s cock, to get the last drops of Draco’s seed into his hole. 

Potter reaches back, spreads his own cheeks knowing how much Draco loves watching himself pull out of Potter’s hole, loves watching Potter’s hole clench around nothing but cold air, gape wide because it wants – needs – to be stuffed at all times. 

He can see his come starting to trickle out of Potter’s hole, no hair to catch it, the come running over smooth, tanned skin. 

Draco summons a plug and uses it to push the come back into Potter’s arse, then plugs him up with it, marvelling at the black matte of the plug against the hairless skin. 

“I like you waxed, Potter.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some more porn.

Harry watches Malfoy move around his kitchen, almost like he belongs there, assembling coffee for him and Harry. He watches the way his tracksuit bottoms hang low on Malfoy’s hips, framing the perfect curve of his arse. Malfoy has one of the finest arses he knows, really, so who is he to blame? He’s just lucky he gets to see it naked and in bed as well, and feel it under his fingers when he’s gripping Malfoy’s skin tight enough to leave bruises and begging him to go “faster, Malfoy, come on! Like this, f-fuck yeah, just like this.”

Malfoy turns, catching the way Harry’s eyes aren’t quite fast enough to snap up to his eyes, and Harry can feel his cheeks burn a little. A smirk plays at Malfoy’s lips and his eyebrow quirks up.

“Really, Potter?”

“Can’t really help it, can I? Your arse is fucking fantastic.”

“Hm. Yours is nicer, I’d say. Lovely cheeks to spread and hold onto.” Malfoy says, leaning down to where Harry’s sitting on a chair and brushing his lips over Harry’s. “And a lovely little hole as well.”

Harry moans, head falling back a little as he closes his eyes. Malfoy bends down to nuzzle his neck before biting lightly into the skin, not hard enough to bruise. He draws his head back, one finger on Harry’s jaw, looking into his eyes.

“Turn around on that chair, Potter, will you?”

Harry nods, swinging one leg over the back of the chair and straddling it. He arches his back a little, pushes his arse towards Malfoy, because he knows that it’ll tease him a little, and that’s just way more fun, really.

“Yeah, like that, Potter. Now, take your clothes off. I want to see that gorgeous arse spread out in front of me.”

Harry looks over his shoulder while he’s undressing to see Malfoy standing there, watching him quietly but with a hungry look in his eyes, full of want and lust. He finishes pulling his bottoms down, letting them fall to the ground in a tangled mess but he doesn’t much care for anything but Malfoy in this moment. His cock is already hard, desperate to be touched and he’s pretty sure Malfoy know what situation he’s in.

Malfoy walks around the chair in a slow circle, watching him with half-lidded eyes, letting his eyes trail over the golden of Harry’s skin. Harry shivers under the gaze, apprehensive of the next move. Malfoy’s voice is husky when he speaks, and Harry’s cock jumps at the sound. Merlin, but he is really gone on this man, isn’t he?

“Do you remember when you told me about liking the feeling of being fucked with just about anything?”

Harry does. It’s one of his kinks, the idea of putting objects somewhere they most definitely belong, the taboo of the act. It feels dirty, even though he knows there’s no shame in weird kinks, but the humiliation is still there.

“Potter?”

Harry swallows drily and nods, holding his breath to see what might come next.

* * *

Potter looks absolutely sinful like this, in the warm afternoon light in his kitchen, straddling a chair and pushing his arse over the edge, arching his back just enough to spread his cheeks a little so that Draco can see the hint of that hole. His grips on the back of the chair is strong and he’s almost vibrating with want. Draco can read him so easily by now, knows exactly which buttons to push and how Potter will react to them.

He rests one hand lightly on his shoulder, trails it up and down Potter’s spine before crouching down behind him and cupping one side of that arse in his palm. He smacks is lightly. Potter groans.

“I can’t get over how responsive you are, Potter, still.”

Draco rights himself and looks around the kitchen until he finds what he’s been looking for. He walks over to the counter with a few strides, picking up the bottle of olive oil and rummaging around in the drawers.

“Don’t turn around, Potter, or I might have to punish you later.”

He tells Harry before kneeling behind him again and dripping a little oil onto his fingers. He circles Potter’s rim lightly with his oiled finger, making Potter jolt in the process and he hears him draw in a shaking breath.

“Your pretty fucking hole is just waiting for me to abuse it, Potter. So pretty and pink and hairless in front of me. Fuck, but I love just watching it, watching you get even harder from it.”

Draco dips the tip of his finger into the hole, pulling it back just as quickly and slaps Potter’s arse when he tries to follow it. He comes back with two fingers, rubbing them both around the rim and massaging the skin around.

“I’m getting you all oiled up nice for me, ready to use, Potter. What do you want me to do?”

Potter circles his hips slightly, tilting them back to offer himself up to Draco.

“Finger me, Malfoy. I want your fingers stretching me wide. I want you to watch my hole when you push your fingers into it.”

Merlin, but Potter has a dirty mouth on him. Draco reaches down to palm his cock, pausing to open his trouser button and pulling the zipper down so he can free his cock. He pulls it out and hisses when the air hits it, then wraps his hand around it and squeezes the head.

Draco slides one finger into Potter, down to the last knuckle, in a steady move. He groans at the tight heat and the warm, silkiness gripping his finger.

“Your hole feels so good, Potter, so warm and tight for me. I can’t wait to fuck that open later,” Draco mumbles against Potter’s lower back, digging his teeth into the skin and sucking a bruise into it.

He pulls his finger out and pushes it back it, twisting it slightly. He fucks him for a minute or two, listening to Potter keen and gasps, until he decides that, yes, Potter’s ready for two fingers.

He hooks the tip of his finger into the hole and pulls just enough to stretch the hole a tiny amount, so much that he can see a space next to his finger. He takes the bottle of oil and dribbles a little onto Potter’s hungry hole, watching the smooth liquid flow into his arse. He pushes two fingers in immediately afterwards, to keep the oil from dribbling out again. Pulls them out, pushes back in hard. He starts fingering Potter in earnest now, roughly moving his hand back and forth, impaling him on his fingers until he can feel the hole loosen around his digits. It’s loose enough now that the hole doesn’t immediately close when he withdraws his fingers and Draco feels his prick throb at the sight of the tiny gape.

He brings his fingers back, pushing in three now, eyes glued to where Potter’s hole stretches around them, so taut and smooth and it’s one of the hottest things he’s ever seen. He loves seeing Potter’s hungry, slutty hole spread around anything, loves seeing how much he can push it, how much he can gape and he especially loves the gape afterwards, licking it and spitting in it and making Potter spread his cheeks while he jerks himself off over Potter, pushing the tip in just as he comes, so that he can watch his seed dribble out of that used hole afterwards…

He fucks his fingers in harshly, finding Potter’s prostate and rubbing it. Potter’s head lands heavy on the wood of the back of the chair, a deep groan leaving his parted lips.

“Yeah, you’re desperate for it, aren’t you? So ready for me, you and your hole, you’d let me do just about anything to do now, wouldn’t you?”

Draco praises Potter, like the good boy he is. He wouldn’t do anything to Potter that he didn’t like, wouldn’t ever be able to, he thinks, but he likes the idea of it. Likes the idea of Potter submitting to Draco like that, trusting Draco like that.

“Reach back and fuck yourself with your fingers, Potter.”

Draco pulls out and watches with satisfaction how Potter reaches back, immediately stuffing three of his fingers into his own hole, eyes rolling back into his head as he’s doing so. Draco gets up from his knees and looks at the assortment he brought from the drawers. He picks up a wooden cooking spoon, murmurs a quiet spell to make sure the handle is smooth and safe to use, and then another to cover it in lube. He stills Potter’s fingers, then shoves them back into his own hole roughly, using his hand to guide them, fucking Potter with his own fingers. His hole gapes wide open when he pulls them out, shiny with oil and perfectly red around the rim. It winks slightly when Potter’s muscles contract and Draco thinks he’s going mad with lust.

He brings the handle of the cooking spoon to the open hole, pushing it inside and rolling it between his fingers. It’s not nearly enough to fill Potter’s gape, so he picks up the whisk next, lubing it up and pushing it in next to the spoon. Potter moans brokenly.

“Can you feel what I’m using to fuck you, Potter?” Draco asks him, voice husky. “What it is I’m fucking into your perfect little pussy?”

“I don’t know, Malfoy, how the fuck am I supposed to know?”

Draco spanks him, twice.

“Don’t be so fucking sassy.” He spanks him again.

“So, what do you think?”

“I don’t know – uh, it feels like- like a stick, oh fu- or something? Two, actually, I- I think.”

“Not bad, Potter, really. I’m fucking you with your cooking spoon. And the whisk. You make a rather hot picture sitting there with your kitchen utensils sticking out of your hole, you little slut.”

“You’re fucking me with my kitchen stuff?” Harry asks, torso shifting slightly so he can turn. “Malfoy, you fucking sick, perfect bastard.”

“You like that, do you? Not much of a Saviour now, huh? What would the wizarding world think if they knew their Chosen One likes random objects up his arse? Do you think they’d all just look at you, already looking so fucked out, thinking they want a fucking go at that? Would you let them? Would you let strangers fuck your arse, treat you like you’re only there to pleasure them?”

Draco grips the whisks and spoon handle and twists them inside a little more, then fucks them roughly into Potter’s arse, watching the rim pull out and push in with the objects. He circles one finger around the hole and pours some more lube onto the skin, spreading it around with is free hand before slipping on finger in beside the objects.

“Your hole’s pretty loose by now, think you can take another?”

Potter nods meekly, hips pushing back to meet Draco’s thrusts. Draco stills his hand for a bit.

“Yeah, fuck yourself on your own fucking things, you dirty fucking whore. Take it, c’mon, take it in your sweet hole, yeah. Look at that, so fucking gorgeous.”

“Fuck my hole, please, fuck yeah. Fuck it, it’s all yours, do whatever you want just please fuck me.”

Draco picks up the spatula he brought with him and pulls his finger out of Potter’s arse but he leaves the other two objects there.

“Clench around them, Potter, wouldn’t want them to fall out of your sloppy hole, now, would we?”

He oils the spatula up and brings its handle up to Potter’s rim, petting it with the spatula before pulling the two objects already lodged deep in Potter’s guts to the side, opening up a space beside them. He pushes the spatula in, slowly but steadily, listening to Potter whine and gasps all the while.

“How many of your kitchen things do you think I can fit up in there, Potter, hm? Your hole is just made for this. Let’s say, if you can manage five, I’ll let you come and if you don’t… Well, you’ll just have to wait until tomorrow morning, I’d guess.”

“Nngh, Malfoy, I- I- yes, okay, fuck yes, please, do it.”

The sheer lust in Potter’s voice is enough for Draco’s prick to spurt out a dribble of precum and he groans under his breath.

“You’re so perfect for me, Potter, letting me do anything to you. Now, clench your hole. I need you to hold these in while I go looking for something else to stuff up your hole. Fucking greedy as it is.”

Draco stands up, in one fluid motion, peeking around the kitchen but always listening to Potter’s whimpers behind him. He sounds wrecked already and Draco’s fucking glad he got to know Potter like this, so intimate and to the point where Potter trusts Draco enough to let him know his filthiest kinks.

“Let’s see what I can find… You’ve already got a cooking spoon, a whisk and a spatula up your fuckhole, Potter. My, you are a fucking slag, aren’t you? Getting off on random objects.”

He also gets off on dirty talk, Draco knows, so he keeps talking while he searches, knowing it’ll make Potter even more desperate. The little whimpers coming from these sweet lips are delicious.

“Yes, I think I’ll enjoy stuffing that sweet hole a little more. Ah, what do we have- no, this won’t do. And then I’ll sit back and watch you squirm, maybe I’ll make you fuck yourself with the things. You’ll like that, won’t you? I’m pretty sure you will, given what a fucking cock slut you are. Ah, there we go.”

Draco holds up the garlic press, looking at it and playing around with the handles a bit. He shuffles through the drawers a little longer until he finds the last object and makes his way over to Potter.

“My, you’re looking a little flushed there. So pretty, too. So gorgeous, all spread out for me, like a fucking feast.”

Draco lubes up the handles of the garlic press before pushing them in next to the other three utensils. Potter’s hole stretches easily around it, sucking it into his arse as deep as it goes.

“You’ve such a hungry hole, Potter, it’s incredibly. I fucking love your hole, always so ready for my cock, so desperate to be filled.”

Potter is quivering by now, his cock leaking a steady stream of precum onto the floor, what with his arse being stuffed full.

“You’re such a nasty slut, look at you, getting off on half your kitchen shoved up your cunt. You’d do this every day, wouldn’t you, Potter? Fuck your job, just stay at home and be used like a fuck hole all day. I’ll have stranger coming and going, collecting money for your perfect arse. They’ll all come in you and then I’ll eat all their cum out of your sloppy pussy at the end of the day. You’d love that, wouldn’t you? Just a fucking hole to use.”

He grips the four objects with both his hands and pumps them in and out of Potter’s arse, working it until he can the oil squelch in the hole.

“You’ve managed four, you ready for the next one?”

Draco asks, fucking into his arse once again. Potter groans.

“I asked you a question, slut. You ready for the fifth in your pussy? I want to hear you say it.”

“Y- Yes. Yes, I want the fifth one. Please fuck my hole with it, fuck it til it’s all sloppy and loose. Please, Malfoy. I wanna be all loose and fucked out for you. ‘s all for you, you can use my hole.”

Draco jerks his cock, listening to Potter’s mouth spout filth like that.

“I’m wanking myself now until I cum, Potter, and I want to hear you talking while I do it,” he tells him.

Potter nods, tongue peeking out to wet his lips. Draco carefully spells the objects lodged deep in Potter’s arse together before setting them in motion with a charm. Potter gasps and scoots back a little more, giving Draco an even better view of his backside and that pretty pink pussy stretched around all these things that definitely shouldn’t be there.

* * *

Harry draws in a ragged breath, his prick jumping at Draco’s order. He can feel his rim stretching wide around the kitchen utensils sticking out of it, and isn’t that a fucked up? He moans with how much he loves it. Loves Malfoy for being the one to do it to him.

“Fuck, yes, yes, okay. Ngh. Fuck. I love what you’re doing with me. I’m so desperate for it. Fuck, I can feel my hole, it’s so wide around everything you stuffed up there. It’s opening right up for them. Merlin, Malfoy, I’m dying here.”

“Keep talking, Potter.” Malfoy’s voice is still so cool, but he can hear the stuttering breaths Malfoy draws in, the gasps that leave his lips unvoluntarily.

“My hole’s so greedy for you, Malfoy. All for you. It’s a greedy little slut hole. So wet, urgh, it’s so oily. Jus’ waiting for you to fuck it. Wanna take you. Want you to fuck me with your fat, glorious cock. I’d take you so well. And then I want you to cum in me, want you to, f-fuck, to breed me, like I’m your bitch and nothing else. Want you to fuck my hole loose, please, so loose. You’re gonna fill me up, yeah, stuff me full.”

Harry can hear Malfoy’s fist speeding up, the sounds of his hand against his cock obscenely loud in the room. The objects in his arse are still fucking him, leisurely now, slowly pulling out before sliding back in agonisingly, deliciously slow Malfoy’s voice rings out, broken by little gasps and so full with want.

“I’m gonna breed your hole like a real good bitch. You’re gonna be so loose when I’m done with you, so sloppy. I’ll have to stick my fist right in with my dick, jerk myself off in your hole.”

“Oh y- Malfoy, fucking hell. ‘s so good. I want you to ruin my ass. They’re so fucking big in my arse, it feels so wide…”

Harry lets out a whine when the makeshift dildo suddenly rams into his hole, rocking him forward into the chair and then push back against it.

“You’re such a greedy little whore, Potter, ready for me to wreck your hole. You want me to fill you up with my spunk and then fist you open? Use my spunk as lube? It’d make such a pretty sight, you on your hands and knees, your arse spread wide open, arching your back like the slag you are. I’d punch your hole until it stays open just like that. I’d abuse your hole, until your rim is all puffy and red, and you’d be so fucking wet.”

Harry whimpers, Malfoy’s words painting the filthiest images in his head, and he turns his head into the crook of his elbow, blushing from the embarrassment. “’m so wide open,” Harry mumbles, heat rising up in his cheeks.

“Want you. Everything. Anything.”

“I’d fuck my fingers into your abused hole, you’d be so fucked open and dripping with my cum, so filthy. Such a slag. You’re such an easy slut, Potter. You should see yourself, kitchen things stuffed up your arse, rock hard, wanting. I’d bet your hole stayed open if I pulled those things out. It would’t even be able to clench shut. You’d be so gaping and open for me, I could do anything to it.”

Harry began rocking back onto the objects, the solid feeling of their handles pressing into his walls, forcing his rim open. He bites his lip in a failing effort to keep quiet, trying to muffle a moan.

“That’s it, fuck yourself on your things, Potter. What a slag. Always need to be stuffed full, you can’t really help yourself, can you? Such a fucking greedy fuck-hole.”

Harry can hear Malfoy stop his movements and shuffle about the kitchen to get something out of a cupboard. He turns around, holding a glass in his hand, keeping it there even when sitting down. Harry twists to look at him, standing there against the counter still fully dressed, only the V of his trousers gaping open, his thick prick standing up stiffly. He twists his free hand around the head of his prick and closes his eyes briefly before opening them and looking directly at Harry, a tiny smirk playing at his lips.

“Merlin, Potter, what a sight you make. All flushed for me. Can’t believe you’re getting off from this. So lucky. Is this how you get off when you wank yourself? Shove some things up your arse and fuck yourself with them? You think about being fisted? About being used like a fleshlight? A glovepuppet? You’re filthy, Potter, you perfect fucking slag.”

Harry can hear Malfoy’s close, with the way he’s drawing in the air and releasing it in low groans. He reaches back to spread his cheeks with both hands, arches his back a little more.

“Malfoy, Merlin, please, just fucking use me. I want you do what you want to me. I’d always be tight when you start playing with me, and then, oh fuck, you’d loosen me up. I’d let you do anything to my hole. You love playing with my hole.”

Harry shivers with the pure need and shame coursing through his body, revelling at the way his dick throbs but he’s too busy spreading his arse open with his hands for Draco fucking Malfoy to spare any thought on his cock.

“I fucking love playing with your hole, Potter. It’s beautiful. All there for me to use, such a well-behaved hole, just like it should be. Opens up for me so easily, just like a little cock-hungry hole should. You’re perfect, Potter, the way you let me do this, so fucking good for me, fuck yes, so fucking good. Melin, fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

Harry hears Malfoy groan and twists around to see his eyes roll back into his head, his teeth digging hard into his lips. Malfoy is pointing his cock at the glass in his hand, cum coating the walls and dripping down the sides. Malfoy takes a measured breath, squeezing around his dick, milking it off the last few drops. He opens his eyes to look at Harry, and then turns to pick up something from the counter.

“You haven’t forgotten that you have one more to go, no, darling? We’ll be playing with your arsehole a little more today. It’s so beautiful.”

He stops the spell fucking the objects into Harry but leaves them inside. He holds up the last object in front of Harry’s face.

“Do you know what this is, Potter? I’d think so, assuming I found it in your kitchen, but let me elaborate. This is a turkey baster. Do you know what it’s used for?”

Harry’s cheeks burn with heat, and he swallows hard. Fuck, but Malfoy is as fucked up in bed as he is, and isn’t that perfect?

“’S, er, ‘s used to draw in meat juice and then drizzle it over the roast.”

“And what do you think is going to happen now, hm?” Harry closes his eyes briefly, cock throbbing.

“Are you gonna scoop your spunk up and drizzle it all over me?” He mumbled.

“Hm. Good idea, but no, Potter. I’m going to scoop up my spunk and then fuck the baster into your hole so I can push my cum in there.”

Harry squirms in embarrassment but he can only keep looking at Malfoy and nod. He wants it. He wants it so much. And he loves Malfoy for understanding this, for understanding this need to submit to him. Malfoy draws his spunk into the baster, clinking it against the glass every now and then, until he seemed satisfied.

“There we go, Potter, all ready to stuff your insides.” Harry’s hole twitches around the kitchen utensils when Malfoy shuffles closer and he digs his fingers a little harder into his skin. “You’ve been a good little slut today, haven’t you, Potter? Served me well. I know whores like you, Potter. Always eager to bend over for a cock, or anything, really.”

Malfoy kneels down behind him, smoothing his hand over Harry’s thigh and the curve of his arse. Harry can feel the tip of the turkey baster prodding at his hole before pushing slightly.

“C’mon Potter, open up for me. Open your little pussy. Yeah, that’s good. Just like that. Fuck yeah. Look at it, sliding right in. It’s like your pussy’s made for this. You’ll spread your legs anywhere, beg anyone to play with it. Such an anal whore. You like having a loose, sloppy hole. Cunt, really, isn’t it, not much of an asshole anymore, wide open as it is. Fuck yeah, Potter, take my cum. Look at you, perfect slag. Fucked open by some fucking objects from the kitchen, so fucking dirty. And now you’re a sloppy, wet mess. Cumdump. Your hole is just swalling up those things.“

Malfoy takes all of the objects in his hand and rocks them into Harry’s body, making him cry out in the sensation. It’s so good, he thinks, he feels so full and so blissed out. His rim drags on every pull out and it’s so sensitive. The constant pressure on his prostate had his prick leaking all over the floor and Harry whimpers with how badly he wants to cum. He’s so fucking close.

“You’re always greedy and hungry for more, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, fuck, I am, goddamn fucking hell, Malfoy, urgh, please can I come, let me cum, please…” Harry cries out, eyes clenched shut with the need to cum.

“Come on, Potter, let it all out. You’re gonna come without me even touching your prick? Such a slut. So ruined. Your hole is such a mess, sloppy with oil and my spunk, so fucked open. My own personal cumdump. Maybe I’ll use you and then leave you out for someone else’s sloppy seconds, turn you into a proper fuckhole. Maybe plug your hole up so you can be full a little longer? I mean, you’re practically begging to be fucked until you’re gaping. You’ll probably cum from being filled with cum.”

Harry’s orgasm hits him so hard, he blacks out for a few seconds. His dick exploding in spurts of cum over the floor, over and over again, and Malfoy’s voice in the background keeps spurring him on. Harry’s vision blurs and he feels drained, sagging into the chair but being guided by gentle hands.

“You did so well for me, Potter, so well. Here, let me just- Lean forward a bit, can you? Yeah, just like that, perfect. You’re probably sensitive, so this might hurt.”

Harry feels the kitchen utensils still deep in his arse being moved slightly, pulled slowly out of his arse. The kitchen air hits his open hole, making him gasp. He feels so open. Malfoy swears under his breath.

“You’re fucking gorgeous, Potter, hole open and winking at me like that. You were so good for me, your hole took it so well. It’s gaping so hard.”

A tongue laves over his abused hole, drawing a chuckle from Harry, which turns into a low groan.

“Still not enough, Malfoy?”

“Merlin, no. Not with you. I could eat your cunt forever. And seeing as we’re already in the kitchen…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any suggestions for future kinks, comment :)


End file.
